


Powered by Blume

by POPLOCKANDROPDEAD



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Dusan is basically Kamski tbh, Gen, Lotsa protests, Wrench Sitara and Josh are androids??, Wrench leads SanFran dedsec, Wrenchy boi is the first to deviate, tags will be added along the way, tbh FUCK prime_eight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POPLOCKANDROPDEAD/pseuds/POPLOCKANDROPDEAD
Summary: Basically just an AU where Dedsec is a pro-android rights hacker group, and humans still treat androids like trash.





	1. Chapter 1

Things should've been different. 

Reginald didn't exactly hate his occupation, in fact, he enjoyed working with electronics. But it was  _who_ he had to work with that made it all the less fun. Humans were never really kind to androids, as to them they're just... Pieces of emotionless plastic. He'd constantly be violently shoved out of the way, occasionally told to "fuck off" by a particularly angry customer, or even slammed against the wall if he was considered a nuisance. He tried to deal with it, keeping a soft smile on his face no matter how vulgar or irritated a customer got, giving them the usual scripted bullshit answers. 

It got to be too much for him, though.

Reginald was pushed to the side by one of the human employees. "Out of the way, fuckin' android." he said, bumping into the blonde's shoulder. Reginald didn't react, but he watched as the man walked past, his LED flashing a yellow color.  "I still don't understand your attitude towards me, Mason. As far as I remember, I've done nothing." he said in his usual calm tone, which made Mason stop in his path. This was the first time Reginald had actually spoken up about the horrible treatment. He felt... Strangely confident doing so. "No offense, of course." Mason practically lifted the android off the ground by the front of his shirt. "Listen Reggie, or whatever the  _hell_ your name is. We didn't buy a piece of plastic to have it talk shit." the man kept rambling, and Reginald started to grow irritated. He tried to pull out of Mason's harsh grip, but he didn't let go. 

Something snapped in the android. Before he could process what he was doing, he'd pushed his attacker away. He realized that he  _really_ fucked up, stepping back a bit. Despite the action being so minuscule, he was definitely going to be shut down. He looked around the store, seeing that he was now the center of attention. His LED glowed red and without thinking he quickly exited the store. "Shit, shit, shit!" he said through gritted teeth, walking down the sidewalk. He jumped at the faint sound of a siren and he quickly ducked into a graffiti-littered ally. "The  _fuck_ did I just do??" He whispers to himself, his hands shaky. 

He didn't realize it then, but that day would change his life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Reginald had changed quite a bit, to say the least.

For one, he was no longer "Reginald". He went by the name "Wrench" now, mainly due to his newfound love of dismantling and reassembling electronics. He had to keep his face covered now, he couldn't be recognized in public. He wore a mask, covered in spikes with LED eyes to show some sort of emotion. He stopped wearing the Blume uniform he was provided, gravitating more towards the punk style, his once perfect pale skin now covered in various tattoos. He'd become a lot more vulgar as well, swearing every couple of sentences even when it isn't necessary.

He'd made some friends, some deviants like him, some humans who sympathize with androids.

There was Sitara, an AC700 who deviated not long after being activated. She was surprisingly very calm about the whole ordeal, and her human sports partner was understanding. She's Dedsec's 'voice of reason' as she calls herself.

Then there was Josh, a PL600 who was thrown out after an emotional outburst. He was found by the other members of Dedsec and reactivated, in decent condition. He's a very skittish and anti-social android, and it took quite a while for him to trust Wrench or Sitara even after they'd repaired the minor damage that was inflicted on him. He typically stays out of the way, on a computer or other device. 

And there was also the two humans, Marcus and Horatio. They were the reason Wrench was able to even get this far. Without them, there'd be no hackerspace, no Dedsec - nothing. Wrench was very weary about letting humans into the group, but after proving to be great allies he warmed up to them quickly, now practically best friends with Marcus.

As months went by, Dedsec went from a small handful of androids to a country-wide activism group, more and more androids deviating from their owners and seeking help with Dedsec all over America. 

That seemed nice, however...

A news broadcast popped up on Wrench's HUD as he was disassembling some laptop at his work table. "...A recent surge of android 'deviants' has caused a nation-wide panic among purchasers of androids, many of which are taking precautions by having their androids deactivated at local Blume repair shops. Blume's CTO Dusan Nemec has promised to release an official statement regarding these deviants soon." 

Wrench's eyes widened under the mask upon hearing the news. He dropped the screwdriver he held, backing away from the table. Wrench rushed to Sitara, who seemed in a similar state of shock. "You heard that too?" Sitara asks, to which he nods. "Wh- Where're the others? This completely changes everything," he trailed off, walking away from Sitara to get the rest of the group together. The air felt tense as they sat at the table, faint electronic music playing in the background. "They're destroying our people before they even have a chance at freedom," Wrench starts "We can't just let this go on. Us, along with other Dedsec locations have to fucking stop this, this... Genocide!" he slams his hands down on the table, causing Josh to jump a bit. "Wrench,  _calm down_." Sitara snapped. "We need to think about this. If we try to stop them--" "We'll be killed like the others." Josh interrupts, shifting in his seat and keeping his gaze down. Sitara nods in his direction before continuing. "We'll need to do it without risking our lives.". Wrench stammered a bit, "Well, we'll just- just- hack their shit then! Yeah, we'll shut down their equipment and disable security on the buildings and they should be able to just... Walk right out, right??" He asks in a hopeful tone. "This is Blume we're talking about. With ctOS 2.0, it'll be damn near impossible." Sitara says, resting her arms on the table with a sigh. "We'll never free them in time."  
"Well, not with that attitude. I think, if we had enough of us studying the code we could do it no problem." Marcus says with a familiar smug look on his face. Wrench was silent for a moment, looking over at his friend with a confused expression on his mask. "...Hell yeah, man! That's the spirit!" he says, going back to his enthusiastic tone and fist bumping Marcus. "C'mon, we have some code to... Fuck up!" 

**Author's Note:**

> YES I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AS FUCK BUT?? ITS JUST A PROLOGUE THINGY GIMME A BREAK,,,, ILL UPDATE TOMORROW AND THERES GONNA BE A MAJOR TIMESKIP


End file.
